


Handcuffs

by DoggedGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Romance, Yang Jokes ARE dad jokes, Yang puns, lewd hints, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggedGrimm/pseuds/DoggedGrimm
Summary: Blake makes a snarky remark, Yang has a better comeback.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Probably been done before, But I wanted writing practice. I'm still trash though.
> 
> So send me your love, your hate, or what I could do better.

    “Your little sister is a freak,” Blake’s eyes didn’t seem to leave the book in front of her as she commented on the scene in front of her and Yang’s path.

 

    Ruby had offered Weiss a friendship bracelet, and then handcuffed Weiss to herself when she was absentmindedly offered a hand. Ruby would have been adorable acting like a puppy if she hadn’t just pranked somebody and Blake liked dogs.

    “She’s a little weird,” Yang shrugged, “But hey Blake, look at those handcuffs again.”

    Blake’s eyes left her book for a moment before they darted back down, “no,” she weakly hissed, her cheeks red as their leader’s cloak.

    “Oh yeah, Ruby knows I had them. How can a big sis refuse?” Yang’s smile took up her face as she tilted her head back and looked out the corner of her eyes at the cat       faunus.

    “D-does Ruby know about-” Blake brought her right hand down to rub the wrist of her left hand. During which Blake saw Ruby run off with her semblance, Weiss using glyphs on her feet to stay upright as she held the dignified image of a dog owner whose pooch had them on a leash.

    “Oh no, you like your privacy don’t you Blake?” Yang tilted her head down and made eyes at her partner, their eyes not locked but the blonde knew Blake could see her.

    Then she began to sashay towards Blake. “~Bad Blake, bad Blake. What ya gonna do, what ya gonna do when Yang _comes_ for you~” Yang slid behind her partner and pulled her close, her chest against Blake’s back. The lean back and soft whimper was enough for Yang to tell Blake was biting her own lip.

    Whispering into human ears Yang questioned “What’s wrong Blake?” Yang leaned up to softly breath the next words into the ribbon covered cat ears.

    “Pussy got your tongue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading.


End file.
